


[ART] Shotgun Kiss

by catgoboom, K_Crim



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgoboom/pseuds/catgoboom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Crim/pseuds/K_Crim
Summary: SuperBat Big Bang 2k17 presents:"After being together over 25 years, age is getting to Bruce Wayne. Batman and Superman being the only things that drive Bruce to continue living, and for Clark to watch this, well most days feel like madness. They share a kiss to take away that madness."





	[ART] Shotgun Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shotgun Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356674) by [K_Crim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Crim/pseuds/K_Crim). 



> My art to accompany K_Crim's fic for the SuperBat Bing Bang 2k17! Get ready for the sweet angst with the bittersweet ending!
> 
> (art also on [tumblr](http://catgoboom.tumblr.com/post/162432723260/title-shotgun-kiss-author-katsuyacrimson))


End file.
